


easy as breathing

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rose, loving both Clara and the Doctor is the easiest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy as breathing

For her, loving them was as easy as breathing.

It wasn’t something she had ever seen herself doing, being in a relationship with two people at once, but now, she couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Though she loved them both very much, she couldn’t deny that sometimes it was a different kind of love.

With Clara, it was walking through street markets on far away planets, giggling as they tried on hats and scarves, and sampled exotic food and drink. It was lying awake in bed together, facing each other and whispering across the distance, kisses soft as dandelion fluff.

With the Doctor, it was running away from angry aliens, laughing hysterically as they pulled each other along. It was standing beneath the stars of an alien world and drinking in the awe of a universe that was laid out at their feet.

With them both, it was holding hands, thumbs rubbing over knuckles, fingers joined as tight as basket weave. It was dancing around the TARDIS console, pulling levers and pushing buttons and usually arriving at their destination with nothing more than a gentle thud, but occasionally hitting hard enough to send the three of them sprawling into a heap on the floor, laughing with limbs tangled.

It was nights of passion, four hearts thrumming together in a room filled with breathy sighs and sharp gasps, lips kissing, tongues tasting, fingertips tracing, until they could no longer tell which touch belonged to whom.

It was lying in bed after, the sound of their breathing like music to her ears, a song she never wanted to stop listening to.

Loving them was simple. Loving them was what she was made to do. Not just the Doctor, not just Clara, but both of them, standing on either side of her, their hands in hers, eternity stretching before them.

“Is loving two people like that hard?” someone asked her once.

“Nah,” she replied, a smile curving her lips as she shook her head. “Easy as breathing.”


End file.
